The Mysterious Purple Elixir
by MikosWish
Summary: Urahara has just completed his newest experiment. The only problem is that he has no idea what it does. Who are going to be the unlucky souls to try it out?
1. Experimentations

**I know I shouldn't start another fanfic. But Niham has gotten this one stuck in my head and I need more variety of things to write about lol. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic. So let me know what you think.**

_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on. - Robert Bloch _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

The Mysterious Purple Elixir

Chapter1: Experimentations

Urahara stared down at his newest experiment with narrowed eyes as he contemplated the many possibilities of what could be his greatest concoction. The only problem was that he had no idea what it did. His forehead creased in thought; he sighed sadly since he couldn't test it on Tessai and the kids. After all, who would handle the shop while he worked? His eyes turned with contemplation about the store, only to gleam in wicked delight as they came to rest on Renji, who was currently leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Renji tensed as a prickling sensation of dread shivered down his spine, causing goose bumps to break out on his arms. Hesitantly, he cracked an eye open with a frown forming upon his face as he noticed Urahara looking at him. A vein at the corner of his brow began to pulse. "What the hell are you looking at sandal hat?" Renji snapped as he inched farther away from Urahara.

Renji inched even farther as Urahara's eyes darkened except for the slight gleam, his fan shielding Urahara's face as he waved it back and forth like a rattlesnake's rattle. Urahara smiled slyly with a grin spreading, "My, you look rather nice today. Could you reach up and grab that mysterious brown box off the shelf above your head?"

Renji's eyes narrowed with slight confusion and annoyance, "Why don't you get it, we're the same height?" Suspicion filled Renji as he glared heatedly at Urahara.

Urahara chuckled, sending a nervous shiver down Renji's spine again, "Yes we are, but your closer. So hurry up and bring it over." Renji grumbled underneath his breath as he reached up and grabbed said box.

His annoyance rose as he turned back, only to find that Urahara was gone, a small bottle with a purple mixture sat on the counter. Renji looked away dismissively as he straightened, "Hey! I thought you wanted this damn box?!" Renji growled when no reply came from the opened door behind the counter. Walking over, Renji leaned over the counter, "Get the hell out here!"

"Oh could you bring it back here? And grab that bottle on the counter too," Urahara's voice rang with a sing song tone in his voice.

"What do I look like, your damn servant? Come get it yourself!" Renji could feel his temper rising when Urahara gave no reply back. Growling deeply, Renji swiped the bottle off the counter, only eyeing it for a brief moment as he stomped into the back room. "Hey, why didn't you just have Tessai do it? He was standing right there stocking the shelves." Renji blinked in surprise when he realized Urahara wasn't in the room. "Ur… Urahara?" Renji jerked straight as the door slammed shut behind him, a shiver rippled through him as he spun around. Urahara stood with his arm outstretched across the closed door, his Haori slightly open. Urahara's head was tilted down causing shadows to fall across his eyes, his lips curled up into a perverse grin. A sickened look fell on Renji's face, "Hey man. I'm not like that." Renji made a choking sound as he took a step back, "You should try Ichigo, or better yet Ishida. After all, what kind of guy sews? I'm sure you can get some from him." A slightly panicked look came to Renji's face; a drop of sweat began to trickle down his face.

Urahara's head jerked up, a slightly surprised look on his face. "What are you talking about Renji-san? All I wan is a little favor."

Renji relaxed for a brief moment, before suddenly stiffening again. His head shook quickly as he made a disgruntled sound in his throat. "H…Hey… W…W… Wait. Nnn. No Way! I already told you that there was no way in hell I was doing anymore favors for you!"

"Now, now Renji-san, don't be so difficult. Its time to take your medicine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessai stood patiently stacking the products on the shelf as he ignored the manly screams of terror. He turned his head as the door to the backroom swung open with force. Renji's upper half came slamming down as he tried to leap out of the room, his fingers digging into the floor boards. "Damn it, you god damn prick! I'm not your fucking guinea pig!" Urahara's hand shot out to grasp Renji by the hair; he dragged him back into the room as Renji left claw marks behind. Tessai turned back to his work as the door slammed shut, Renji letting out one final scream before it went silent.

A thump was heard before Urahara's voice drifted out, seeming to drip with fascination. "Ahh. So that's what it does."

As Tessai was finishing up his chore, Urahara began to emerge from the back room, his body freezing as a shout could be heard from outside. "Urahara, you bastard! Get out here!"

Tessai turned his head ever so slightly towards his boss and friend. Urahara grimaced slightly before smoothing into a small smile with an amused laugh, "Oh dear. That doesn't sound good." Tessai watched as he quickly withdrew his head back into the room. The click of a lock could be heard moments before the automatic doors slid open with such force that they bounced back to shut on a mop of orange hair.

Watching in silent amusement, Tessai watched as the young man forced his way through, the doors whining in protest. His young companion with obsidian hair followed a moment later. "But it is a good book Ichigo," her face held exasperation as she looked down at the cook book Ichigo's fingers were currently digging deeply into.

Ichigo turned back to her, his face turning a shade of red, "The pictures aren't appropriate for young girls! How could that bastard sell a cook book to Yuzu with pictures of naked women in it?"

"But it does have good recipes in it. Why are you overreacting anyways? They aren't doing anything bad, there just standing there holding food?"

"I could careless if it has good recipes in it Rukia! And I am not overreacting." Tessai watched as Ichigo scanned the shop with flames in his eyes before stomping in his direction, "Damn it! Tessai where is he?" Tessai shrugged his shoulders lightly before cocking his head in the direction of the back room as he turned to finish the last bit of his chores. Silence settled over the store before Ichigo bellowed Urahara's name, followed by his foot crashing through the door to the backroom. A series of web like cracks shot through the doorframe, and into the wall. Splinters flew into the air as well as chunks of the door.

Rukia sighed as she came over to stand next to Tessai, her head shaking. "Did you have to tell him where he was?" Tessai shrugged again as he turned to stare at the shattered door. Crashes and yelps of pain could be heard, and what could possibly be miniature explosions.

It grew silent again before Urahara's voice filtered through, "But she wanted a good cook book." The floor trembled beneath their feet as the chaos resumed. "Here drink this. Its grape juice, I swear!" A few explosions could be heard before all was quiet.

"I don't want any damn grape juice. Let go damn it!"

"But it will make you feel better… Take your medicine Ichigo!"

"What the hell. Get that shit away from me!" A small struggle could be heard before a thump. Rukia turned to stare at the door with slight confusion on her face. "What is that all about?" She wasn't surprised when Tessai made no reply. But the silence was beginning to make her nervous.

The corner of Tessai's lip twitched as the patter of feet quickly ran up a small flight of stairs, pausing at the broken door. "So destructive. I'll have to find a way to fix that problem." Urahara stepped over the bits of broken door on the floor, his fan came up to hide the smile on his face. "Ah. Rukia-chan, it seems Ichigo isn't feeling very well. Sooo… Why don't you just head on out?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I could always just drag him home."

"Oh no. No, no, no. That wouldn't be healthy in his state. He just got himself too worked up." Urahara managed to shove her out of the shop with much complaining from her. He sighed as he turned back to the door to the backroom. "Hmm maybe I should work on that special door later… It wouldn't be good to have anymore surprises." Tessai grunted an agreement as he picked up the empty boxes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara hummed happily as he entered the backroom, being careful to avoid broken steps of the small flight of stairs he had just recently installed. "Ah, Ichigo… Why must you cause so much trouble?" A tiny growl was his only reply, as he stared down at a golden retriever puppy, its brown eyes staring up at him with hatred. Urahara shifted his gaze to the little red kitten that hissed a reply, little black designs zig zagged upon the kitten's body. "My… My. Ichigo… Renji. You two should really learn to control your anger a bit more. Its not healthy you know."

Urahara's brows furrowed at being unable to understand what each bark or mew meant, "It seems I will have to invent a few things." His eyes widened for the briefest of moments as a thought came to him. "Hmm. This should be interesting indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell did you drag me into this you stupid, red headed freak!"

Renji hissed, his fur puffing out as he turned from Urahara to glare at Ichigo. "It's not my fault you came barging into the middle of this like a wild banshee. And shut up about my damn hair, at least I don't look like I have a giant orange on my head."

"Yeah well at least I wasn't the one who turned into a cat. What kind of a wuss turns into a cat."

"What the hell are you talking about, Yoruichi turns into a cat and she kicks your ass!"

"That doesn't count. For one, she is a fricken chick!"

"That doesn't make any sense you idiot."

Ichigo growled as he let out a bark, he pounced on Renji. A furious battle broke out as the two fought, both ignored Urahara's complaints. Insults were howled amidst the snarls and hisses, as Urahara stared down at them like they were toddlers fighting over a toy. Claws and teeth gnashed at air as Urahara finally ripped them apart, shaking them when they proceeded to try and attack his hands instead. "You stupid bastard. Why the hell did you make me drink that crap?!" Ichigo growled angrily when Urahara only looked at him with a small frown.

"Say something damn it," Renji hissed. Both of their tempers rose when the only reaction they got from Urahara was his lips thinning slightly. Snarling, Renji and Ichigo tried to attack him again, and no amount of shaking would stop them.

Urahara released them; they began to attack his legs, but froze as Urahara's voice drew their attention. "Ninth restraint. Geki!" Their eyes widened as red light engulfed their bodies. As the light receded, they found that they could not move, "Ah. That's much better. Now as I was trying to say, I haven't yet come up with an antidote seeing as I didn't even know what this elixir did. But now that you two were kind enough to test it out for me, I can begin making the antidote now. But first I will have to create something to help with translations."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara chuckled with amusement as a small growl drifted to his ears, "I suggest you two start behaving. I wouldn't want to bind you for a fifth time today." His grin widened as an almost pathetic mew came from Renji. From the corner of his eyes he could see Renji slump slightly in exhaustion from struggling so much. He drew his eyes back to the different metals that sat before him. A grin of amusement stretched farther across his face as he looked at the first test collar he had made. Sadly, instead of translating the animal speech, it had almost set Ichigo on fire. This was most likely why he was currently growling.

Urahara sat on the floor with Ichigo, clipping off all the burnt fur. Jinta was off to the side snickering at the two on the floor. Urahara couldn't help but feel as if they were all an unusual family with Ichigo and Renji as the pets. "All we need now is the wife," Urahara snickered underneath his breath. His eyes glazed over as an image of Yoruichi came to mind. His amusement turned to an almost perverse joy before a growl drew him back to the present situation. Urahara sighed as he gazed down at his pant legs, the fabric ripped and shredded at the edges. His eyes crinkled down at the slightly larger rip on his right pant leg from when he had stated they use the bushes outside for a bathroom and had tried feeding them dog and cat food. Although, feeding them outdated pet food probably wasn't the brightest idea.

The day was beginning to fade into night, his body growing wary. He had spent the whole day working. But had come no closer to finding an antidote, or to finish crating a collar that could translate what his two new pets were saying. Urahara chuckled at the thought of having pets. "Come on Ururu, its getting late. We better help close up shop now."

Urahara stood as the kids took off up the stairs, scooping up Renji and Ichigo, who surprisingly enough did not fight back. He crossed the room to plop on the recently added couch, the dark green cushions sagging beneath his weight. He could feel his eyes slipping closed as he felt a gentle heart beat through Renji's fur. Uncomfortable, Ichigo inched out of Urahara's feet. Ichigo's breath came out with a huff as he sighed; his golden paw stretched over one of Urahara's legs. Renji having fallen asleep even before Urahara had picked him up, began purring softly as he dreamt pleasantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi's eyes widened down at Urahara, a mischievous sneer spread across her face. Gazing affectionately at his content face, a small smile formed upon his lips. Her eyes flicked between the two curled up to him. Their energy signatures telling her who they were, and wondered what Urahara was up to now. She chuckled quietly as Ichigo made a whining sound, his back leg kicking lightly. Reaching out, her hand froze inches away from Urahara's slightly upturned face. Yoruichi resisted the urge to brush a stand of hair out of his face, his hat slowly slipping off of his head.

Straightening quickly, Yoruichi took a step away form him, a smirk lighting up her eyes. "Awe how sweet. I never realized you had such a soft side for the warm and fuzzy." Urahara's eyes snapped open instantly, standing up with grace, with a fluid motion as he flung Renji to the floor. Who hissed out a screech, landing next to Ichigo. Ichigo growled angrily where he had been kicked to the floor as Urahara had stood.

A playful grin spread across Urahara's face as he gazed at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Why Yoruichi-san. You know you're the only warm and fuzzy one that I have a soft side for." Urahara ducked as she took a swing at him, yelping in pain. Urahara did a little dance as he tried to remove Renji from his back, small slashes ran from the top of his Haori to the middle of his back. Yoruichi had collapsed upon the floor laughing hysterically with delight. A small pout formed on his face before glaring down at Renji, his fur puffed out angrily.

Yoruichi came to stand, her body still bent as she attempted to regain control over her laughter. "I don't know how you turned them into animals, but they're more pissed at you then I have ever seen. When are you going to turn them back? Or are you not done playing master yet?"

A sheepish look appeared on Urahara's face, "Well that's a funny story. I can't do that yet. Considering I haven't created a way to turn them back yet."

Yoruichi turned serious, her eyes glinting dangerously, "What do you mean you can't turn them back. How could you do this at a time like now? I mean, I know Aizen has gone back into hiding. But he could attack at any moment. And you go and turn two of the strongest fighters into animals without being able to fix it?"

"Well I would have only tested it on one. But Ichigo barged in and started causing problems. He wouldn't calm down so I made him drink my elixir. It will be fine, I wouldn't have done it if it was a bad time. And there are enough Shinigami's to deal with the hollows." Urahara clutched the top of his head after Yoruichi's fist connected with his skull.

"You better fix the problem before anything does happen. Or I will make you regret it. I need a drink now." She sighed as she looked about the room for her stash.

Urahara straightened back up, "Ah that's it. You're going to translate for me. That is if you want me to finish with this faster." A mischievous look came upon his face, "After all, you're almost like their mother." Urahara ducked as she took another swing at him, her cheeks turning a light pink.

**Here is the first chapter. I hope it was enjoyable for you. Let me know what you think**

**Special thanks to Niham for all your help and giving me ideas.**

**MikosWish**


	2. Adoption

**Here is the second chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

'_The fascination of shooting as a sport depends wholly on whether you are at the right or wrong end of the gun." - P. G. Wodehouse quotes_

Chapter 2 Adoption

Yoruichi sighed as she set her bottle of sake down, her eyes narrowed on Urahara's face. "Why do you keep wasting all of your time on all these crazy inventions for them when it would be faster to just make the serum? You're not even going to need that junk afterwards anyways."

Urahara spun to face Yoruichi looking rather offended, "Now Yoruichi! You know my inventions are not junk." Urahara brought out Benihime up to shake her irritably at Yoruichi. "They are very important. If I do not make them then who else will?"

Sighing, Yoruichi shook her head as she looked at Urahara with a frown. Raising an eyebrow as she eyed him, "Important for whom and why?"

Huffing, he turned from her and began fiddling with an unusual device, "To whomever and for whatever reason. It's not important for what they are used for." Urahara froze as the outer casing snapped off once again. "Well now it's useless. If you're not going to be productive in this conversation, why don't you go check on the kiddies?"

Yoruichi glared with annoyance as she stood with a huff, "Kiddies my ass. You make it sound like were married." Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi sighed, "Fine I'll check on the runts. But you better get started on that serum now." Urahara smiled as he watched her go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the doors slid closed behind her, Yoruichi gazed about the busy street with a raised eyebrow. "Great. Now where did those two go? Can't they stay still for even a second?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! Where the hell are you going?" Renji hissed in annoyance when he got no reply. He watched as Ichigo followed some unseen trail with his nose glued to the ground, making snuffling sounds as he went. "Look Ichigo. Just because you where turned into a dog, it doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

Growling, Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "Shut up Renji. I'm concentrating."

Renji's ears twitched while he tried to keep from getting distracted, "What do you smell? One of Aizen's men?"

Ichigo paused in annoyance to glare at Renji. "How the hell would I know what they smell like? Before this, I never went around sniffing them you idiot!"

Renji hissed lightly, "Knowing you. You probably would you fleabag!"

"Lazy freeloader!" Ichigo said baring his fangs menacingly.

Renji sat down on his hunches with a sight. His gaze followed Ichigo as the mutt allowed his nose to lead him. Almost getting himself hit as he crossed the street, distracted by whatever scent he was following. "Hey Ichigo! Do you want to get turned into road kill pizza or what? You moron!"

Ichigo turned his head to the side as he glanced back at Renji in annoyance. A silver van screeched to a halt nearly hitting Ichigo before he could get completely off the road. Leaping completely on the sidewalk, he barked back at Renji, "Scaredy cat!"

Renji pulled his eyes away from the blurry gold letters from the side of the van. His fur was sticking up as he sneered at Ichigo. "Bitch!"

Ichigo spun around fully, a deep growl vibrating through his small body. He began to gallop across the street, nearly getting run over again, as he howled his own insults.

Renji froze as something caught his attention darting after Ichigo around the cars. "Ah… Ichigo! Ichigo!! Ichigo look out behind you!"

Traffic came to a screeching halt as a young woman brought a net down around Ichigo. Renji bristled as a man carrying a net also came charging in his direction. Spinning, Renji took off running down the street.

"Renji you bastard! Don't you dare leave me here! Hey Lady! Let me go, damn it. I'm not a dog!"

"Don't worry little fellow. I'm sure we can find you a good home. Don't be scared." Holding the net carefully, the young woman smiled softly at Ichigo. Seeing her partner return empty handed, she smiled sweetly down at him again. "Don't worry. I'm sure we will be able to do the same for your friend later."

Finally noticing the van that had nearly hit him, Ichigo sighed as he noticed the golden letters reading animal rescue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji gasped from behind the trashcan he was currently hiding behind. "Oh shit. This cant be good. Damn it. Where is that Urahara freak?" Shivering, he watched as the two from the silver van took off with Ichigo inside. A shadow loomed over him caused his fur to puff out while he hissed violently.

Raising a furry eyebrow, Yoruichi swatted Renji with her paw. "Quit yowling you fool. What are you doing here? And where is Ichi?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara sighed, his cane twirling while he looked about the now empty street. "Now where could Yoruichi-san and the little kiddies be?" Shadows fell across the empty street as day turned to night, leaving the suburban streets lay in peaceful silence.

"No, no Renji. Claws out. Watch your neck. They always go for the neck. You got to move faster."

Cocking his head to the side, a grin spread across Urahara's face. The screech of a cat mixed with the snarl of a dog reached his ears. "Ah. What are those three up to now?"

Sauntering into an alley a few more blocks down, Urahara peered around the corner of a building. His eyes glittered with sudden amusement. Renji was currently trapped in a corner with a white poodle that seemed to be currently moving in for the kill. Up atop a fence, Yoruichi yelled down instructions and insults.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji bunched his body to prepare for a leap as the demonic poodle made his way closer. His body froze as the poodle leaped into the air. The poodle's fangs came inches from his face. For a split second he could see the dog tags glitter before his eyes reading Mr. Fluffy. Barking out a yelp, Mr. Fluffy the poodle twisted painfully in the air to land awkwardly.

Shivering lightly, Renji watched as the poodle took off running with its tail between his legs.

"Normally I don't condone animal abuse. But I think it deserved that one."

Shifting his now angry glare up at Urahara, whose foot dangled lightly in the air. "What the hell took you so damn long!" She is almost as bad as Rukia. Man. Hollows are never this difficult."

Huffing, Yoruichi jumped down from the fence. Her tail swishing back and forth with annoyance. "You know it wouldn't be so bad if you had taken my advice."

Renji turned on her, his tail snapping back and forth with irritation. "Advice! You could have helped you know. And as for advice… What kind of advice is go for the eyes?! Besides, I wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for you." Realizing that he was only amusing her, Renji turned to Urahara who looked about questioningly.

"Renji. Yoruichi. Where is Ichigo? Don't tell me he has gotten into trouble as well."

"Oh yeah, the moron forgot to tell you that the pound came and picked Ichigo up."

"Oh Shit! I completely forgot." Renji slammed a paw to the ground as he growled in frustration. "What are we suppose to do? What if they put him down or something? Damn it! Carrot top won't ever let me live this down if he finds out about this."

Urahara stared at Renji with surprise, his eyes glittering with amusement. Renji glared at Yoruichi who was laughing hysterically, her tail twitching excitedly. Though Renji had a great deal of respect for the woman, he failed to see the humor in this situation. "What so funny? He could be in trouble. I have seen what they do to animals in those places."

"Yoruichi why don't you take our kiddo back to the shop while I go out to get the other one." Urahara continued to walk down the street followed by angry yowls.

"Urahara, you bastard! Get back here, you're not leaving me behind!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo backed as far into his cage as possible. The tiny blue eyes of a child peered in at him. A shiver ran through his body as the girl's eyes seemed to glint at him with a malevolent evil.

"Daddy! I want this one. Get this one for me. I don't want those other stupid doggies." Her tiny blonde curls bounced in pigtails as she spun to face someone behind her.

"This one? Doesn't look like much of a guard dog. Looks a bit pathetic, but I suppose we can toughen it up if you really want it. Hopefully it will last longer then that last runt we had."

Growling, Ichigo bared his teeth as an overly large hand reached in to grab him. But it seemed to do no good even with him snapping at the rotten smelling flesh. He yelped as the hand grabbed the back of his neck to yank him out. Ichigo found himself starring at the cruel eyes of what he had always called such people as the gladiatorial buffoon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara smiled pleasantly as he knocked on the door of an overly well kept home. Every blade of grass seemed to be perfectly even like a short buzz cut. There was an unnaturally even coat of paint on the house. Not a chip could be seen in its smooth texture.

Lights flashed painfully through the spotless windows as a gruff voice demanded what he wanted. An ominous feeling of dread shivered down his spine, promising nothing but trouble. "Well my name is…" Urahara stopped short as the door swung open. A man standing at almost the same height as Tessai stood before him.

Urahara's smile faltered as the man glared down at him. His hair looked exactly like his lawn was the first thing Urahara noted about his features. He also stood at a stiff military posture with ice blue eyes glaring down at him, which would have made any normal person's heart freeze in fear. "I didn't ask for a name. I asked what you wanted."

"Well you see. There seemed to be a mix up at the pound, and it seems that they gave away my dog. Actually, its the very same dog that you picked up earlier today. So I would very much appreciate getting my dog back. I can replace the once…" Urahara blinked as he came face to face with a shot gun barrel. "Uhh… I."

"You have five seconds to get off of my lawn before I blow a hole in you. Your not getting my dog you hippy freak." The man's eyes narrowed into steely slits as he growled a reply.

The click of the shot gun brought a yelp of surprise out of Urahara while quickly diving to the side. The force of the shot sent dirt flying into the air, causing Urahara to leap into the air to avoid the shot aimed at his feet. Taking advantage of the man having to reload his gun, Urahara leapt over a bush and ducked down. Taking his hat off of his head as he scratched the top of his head, he sighed as he settled on his hunches.

Ignoring the crazed man bellowing in furry from the doorway, he gazed around the area. Noticing for the first time the lack of houses near the crazed man's home. In fact, the closest houses near this one seemed to be just out of range of the shotgun blast.

The sound of a second blast startled him as the bush beside him exploded. His hat went flying out of his hand after the sound of a third blast reverberated through the small property.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear. If I get out of this alive. I will never, ever make fun of Kon again after Yuzu dresses him up in doll clothes." Ichigo hid in a pile of mutilated stuffed animals, the little demon child from hell stomped about the room looking for him.

"Come out you stupid dog. Daddy said you gots to get tough. You're a bad doggy Mr. Kibbles."

Ichigo yelped in surprise at the sound of a shotgun blast shook his now sensitive ear drums. The little girl took no heed of the sound and charged in his direction. But Ichigo leapt out of her reach and ran about the room with the girl right behind him.

The sound of a second blast caused him to momentarily stumble. It was in that moment that the child got a hold of him. Her hands grasped his back paws and yanked painfully. "You've been a naughty puppy Mr. Kibbles." Ichigo yelped as the girl pulled too hard on his fur, leaving behind a small bald spot on his side.

Spinning with a shriek, she dropped Ichigo to the floor. Almost stepping on him when she turned to face the window in terror. Urahara was grasping the window to keep form falling out. His other hand held on to his green and white striped hat sitting upon his head so it wouldn't fall off. His blonde hair poked out form a large hole in the middle of the hat. Shadows fell across his eyes, his lips in a grim line.

"Ahh so he spawned something of himself in the form of a child I see." hearing a whimper, Urahara looked down with pity at Ichigo. "My mistake. I thought I would go about it the normal way. But I Didn't realize it would end up like this." Smiling mischievously when all he got in response was a growl, eh picked up Ichigo. The little girl fleeing from the room screaming for her father. Looking Ichigo over, Urahara was satisfied to find nothing more then a patch of missing fur and a bruised ego. "Ichigo. I thought you were good with kids. After all you have two sisters." Urahara yelped as he yanked Ichigo away from his face. Tiny teeth marks could be seen on his nose. "Ahh… I wasn't expecting that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought such a small child could scream with such a high pitch. Well at least none of them will remember anything. And with the dreams the father will have, he won't ever want a pet again." Ichigo growled in annoyance as Urahara carried him down the street. He had refused to allow him to walk, stating that he will only get into more trouble. Urahara twirled Benihime in his other hand as he began to whistle a tune. Only to stop with a depressed sigh, "Although. Now I am going to have to replace my hat now. It was such a good hat too." His voice took on a bit of a whine while his lips formed a pout.

Ichigo growled up at Urahara, but it lacked the venom from earlier. He was too exhausted and hungry to really complain much about what had happened. Urahara winced as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You didn't have to bite me you know." his smile widened when another growl reached his ears. "Well. You were complaining a few days ago about things being a bit too boring." Urahara yelped in surprise as Ichigo's tiny teeth clamped down on his hand. Ichigo fell to the ground, a humph could be heard after being released. "I was going to be nice and carry you home. But now you get to walk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida looked about the shop, a wary look was reflected in his eyes. There was no sign of anyone besides Tessai and Jinta. He had come to see if they had any items that might heighten his Quincy abilities. Normally he would not resort to getting help from a Shinigami. Even if he is now an Ex Shinigami.

But lately his power has been lacking its usual strength. He had been running out of energy faster then usual, and it has been affecting his battles. Not to mention Urahara had proved to be quite useful in the past, and had a willingness to help.

"What do you want? You going to just stand there spacing or are you going to actually buy something already?"

A frown appeared on Ishida's face, as he glared down at the brat standing before him. He and Jinta had never been able to get along in the past, and it most likely wasn't going to change either. Swallowing his annoyance, he straighten with tensed shoulders as he glared down at the small boy. "I need something to help keep my energy from being drained so fast."

Ishida gritted his teeth, Jinta began to laugh "You're such a moron. Why would you need something like that. Oh wait you're just so old and out of shape that you need whatever help you can get."

"Jinta, show some respect to the customer." A glint appeared behind Tessai's glasses. "There are some herbal remedies I highly recommend near the front of the counter. Why don't I…"

"Mr. Tessai, he is destroying things in the back room again." Ururu stepped out from behind the broken door, she gazed up at Tessai with a seemingly uninterested dull expression.

Tessai's face became stern as he headed to the back room with a sigh. "Jinta. Get the remedy from up front, and be respectful."

Jinta huffed as he went to do as he was told, Ishida followed with his irritation barely restrained. "Yeah. Whatever. Here, hurry up and buy it all ready." Tossing the nearest remedy to Ishida without a second thought, he held out his hand. "Twenty bucks."

Ishida glared at Jinta, paying the money but thinking he would discuss the price later with Urahara. Jinta stuffed it in the register before going back to his chores. An occasional grumble could be heard. Sighing, Ishida looked at the bottle warily. The purple liquid swirled in the bottle, he began to wonder if this was really such a good idea.

His body stiffened, his eyes coming to rest on the broken door that allowed them to enter the back room. Human like claw marks could be seen leading into the backroom. Ishida's eyes narrowed before looking back at the remedy he was given. But shrugged as he popped the lid off of the bottle. And going against his better judgment, proceeded to guzzle down about half the bottle.

Ishida nearly gagged as the rancid flavor hit his tongue. His face grew even paler as his stomach lurched sic kingly. The glass bottle shattered, while Ishida clutched his stomach. He groaned, while the world began to spin around him in a swirl of colors.

"Hey. What's wrong! Hey Tessai! Your stupid remedy made him sick."

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first one. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept constructive critism. And I would be truly thankful if someone notices any mistakes on my part and points them out**

**Special thanks to Lunar Iris and Pom Rania for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Sorry it took so long to update. Things have been really busy. I have moved three times and I am getting ready to start college again. And I am also trying to get a job.**

**And Thank you Niham for fixing me errors.**

**MikosWish**


End file.
